


My Slytherin Boyfriend

by three_mugs_of_tea



Series: Mega K-Pop Harry Potter AU [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, just some hufflepuffs gossiping about their slytherin boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_mugs_of_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s it like to be a Hufflepuff dating a Slytherin?</p><p>Through the swapping of stories, these Hufflepuffs learn a lot about their significant others.</p><p>And Slytherins really aren’t as easy to stereotype as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: We're All Dating Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> Key things to know about this AU (posted at the beginning of each story):  
> 1) I've taken some liberties with the original Hogwarts. First years start at the age of 15, and seventh years graduate at the ages of 21-22. I'm going by the Hogwarts birthday cut-off, which is September. That means that people born after September 1st are grouped with the next year. The curriculum has also been slightly modified.  
> 2) Everything is still set in Hogwarts castle, and there will be some reference to Harry Potter characters although they will have long graduated. The houses are the same. But assume that Wizarding War ended decades ago, and former house hostilities aren't as bad as they are in the books.  
> 3) If you have any questions about house placement, blood status, or age, hit me up in the comments here or go to my tumblr, which is http://iamnotaprodigy.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's here! I'm always down for Hufflepuff/Slytherin pairings. SO enjoy!

Quiet giggling can be heard from the room in the Hufflepuff cellars which belongs to Park Jimin, Joshua Hong, and Wen Junhui. A group of young men is gathered in the room, chatting quietly and sharing food and drinks. Tomorrow will be the day that Joshua, Jimin, and Junhui leave Hogwarts and go out in the adult world. The Hufflepuff friends had decided to make the most of their time left together and to have a Hufflepuffs only party. There’s some cheese puff throwing and some pumpkin pasty nibbling between the bouts of laughter and chatter. But everyone is content. The world can wait for them to spend these last moments together before adulthood.

A momentary silence dampens the room before one of the young men grins deviously. His eyes pan the faces of his companions before his grin widens.

“I just realized,” he remarks. “Most of us are dating Slytherins.”

 “Did you just realize that, Mingyu?”

Mingyu grins and shrugs. “It’s true, though. I’m dating Jihoon. You’re dating Minghao. Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol are basically married. Jimin’s been with Jungkook for ages.”

“I’m not dating a Slytherin,” a widely grinning young man chirps.

“That’s because you and Soonyoung are probably going to get married after you graduate, Seokmin.”

“Fair enough.”

The group lapses into quietness once more.

“I wonder what it is about the Slytherins that make them attractive,” Mingyu wonders. “Is it the bad boy vibe?”

“Jungkook gives off that vibe to most people,” Jimin confirms. “He’s a sweetheart, though. He just likes to pretend that he's very tough.”

“I’m pretty sure Minghao is nothing like a bad boy,” a young man eating chocolate disagrees. "I've known him for years, and he doesn't have one bad bone in his body."

“And you would be wrong.”

“Really, Jun?”

Junhui grins widely and leans forward conspiratorially. His friends lean in as well.

“Yes, Joshua. You are. Now, let me tell you a story.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the pairing in the title of each chapter, so if you're not particularly into a specific pairing, feel free to skip over that chapter. I'll try my best not to make mentions of previous chapters in each chapter, although I might at the very end of the chapter.


	2. Junhao: My Slytherin Boyfriend is a Charming Prankster

_Minghao was late. Minghao was never late. Junhui was beginning to get worried._

_He contemplated running down to the Slytherin dungeons to see if his boyfriend had gotten into any trouble. Minghao could probably handle himself, but Junhui couldn’t help but worry a little. Some of the older Slytherins would haze Minghao sometimes, despite Jeonghan and Jihoon’s best efforts. Minghao was tough, but he didn’t like to deal with trouble. So he usually just took the hazing in stride and moved on with his day._

_Just as Junhui had made up his mind to search for his boyfriend, a large snake carrying a bundle of clothing in its mouth slithered his way. Junhui was about to scream, but the snake disappeared behind a column. Junhui was preparing to send his patronus to his head of house about a snake on the loose when Minghao emerged from the column._

_“Relax, it’s me,” his boyfriend explained, before Junhui could ask any questions. “I might or might not be an animagus?”_

_Junhui stared. Minghao smiled innocently at him. Junhui narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend._

_“When did this happen?” he finally asked incredulously._

_“Maybe two months ago? I mean, I’ve that’s when I started the process, but I just succeeded two weeks ago. I’m still working on the fine details.”_

_“And you didn’t tell me because?”_

_Minghao smiled serenely. “I didn’t want you to worry,” he answered, leaning forward to peck Junhui on the lips. “You’re not worried, right?”_

_Worried would be an understatement._

“Wait a second,” Mingyu interrupts. “Since when was Minghao an animagus and why didn’t I know about this?”

“I knew,” Seokmin chimes in unhelpfully.

“I knew,” Joshua adds. “He’s shifted in front of us. How did you not notice?”

“I thought that was someone’s pet and he apparated to the bathroom!” Mingyu defends. “I’m so betrayed! How did my best friend not tell me something so important?”

“Mingyu, we can’t apparate within the castle grounds.”

“Oh.”

Junhui sighs as Jimin laughs lightly and pats Mingyu on the shoulder.

“Just let me continue my story.”

Mingyu signs. “Okay.”

_“Of course I’m worried,” Junhui chided. “Isn’t becoming an Animagus a very dangerous process? You could have gotten hurt! Things could have gone completely wrong!”_

_Minghao smirked. “I’m here, aren’t I? Relax. I need your help with something.”_

_Junhui eyed Minghao’s smirk and wiggling eyebrows and frowned deeply. “Oh no, I think I know what you want to do, and there is no way I’m helping you.”_

_Minghao pouted. “But-“_

_“No buts! What if someone steps on you? What if someone reports you?”_

_Minghao widened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Junhui. He even clasped his hands in front of his body._

_“But Juuuuuunie…”_

_“Oh no,” Junhui interrupted. “You can’t pull the puppy face on me. That's not going to work this time.”_

_Minghao jutted out his bottom lip and adopted a higher one._

_“Juuuuuuuun…”_

_Junhui buried his face in his hands. Minghao nudged his shoulder with his head while whining._

_“Okay, I’ll do it!”_

“Well, what did you guys do?” Mingyu urges.

Junhui glares at the younger Hufflepuff. “What did I say about interrupting?”

Mingyu shrugs. “This is my best friend! I’m learning a lot of things I apparently didn’t know about the person I would trust my life with. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me any of this!”

Junhui sighs, and Jimin nudges Mingyu.

“He probably didn’t want to endanger you, just in case someone had to ask you about it,” Jimin comforts.

Junhui raises his eyebrow at Mingyu, who is still sulking.

“Can I continue with my story?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

_Junhui found himself holding his boyfriend’s clothes as said boyfriend snuck up to Lee Hongbin while in snake form._

_“Just hang onto my clothes and hold them out for me after I slither away,” Minghao had instructed._

_“And if he steps on you or tries to cast a spell?”_

_Minghao had smirked._

_“I bribed Krystal to hide his wand. And besides, Hongbin is a wuss. He’ll just run away.”_

_And now, Junhui found himself holding Minghao’s clothes nervously as Minghao began to slither up the leg of Hongbin’s chair. Junhui watched in fascination as Minghao’s tongue began to tickle Hongbin’s cheek._

_“That’s not funny, Sanhyuk,” Hongbin groaned. “I’m trying to study.”_

_Minghao continued to minister to Hongbin’s face._

_“Sanhyuk, I said…ARGH!”_

_Hongbin sprang out of his seat and immediately ran away screaming for help._

_Minghao unwound himself from the chair and made his way back to Junhui leisurely. Junhui handed his naked boyfriend his clothes once he was human again, and Minghao smiled sweetly at him._

_“Can I ask you one more favor?” he asked._

_Junhui sighed._

_“Even if I say no, I’ll still wind up saying yes.”_

_“Excellent. So I know where Park Jinyoung is reading right now…”_

“And how did that go?” Joshua interrupts this time.

Junhui sighs wearily. “Exactly the same. He snuck up on Jinyoung while I held his clothes for. Jinyoung ran off swearing and screaming, and Minghao came back to me and got dressed. And keep in mind, this all happened during my fifth year.”

“He mastered transforming that early?” Mingyu shouts incredulously. “That was two years ago!”

Jimin pats Mingyu on the back soothingly. “Well, he’s not considered a secret genius for nothing. Although I must say, you two make quite the power couple. Between you being the top of our year and Minghao being the black horse of the Slytherins, you guys are probably going to take over the world eventually.”

Junhui smirks. “Not going to deny that.”

Joshua sighs. “Well, I take back what I said about Minghao. I guess he does have a bit of a bad boy vibe. Maybe it is the bad boy thing that has us all charmed by Slytherins.”

“I wouldn’t quite say that,” Jimin replies thoughtfully. “Jungkook might look tough on the outside, but he’s actually very sweet.”

“Jungkook?” Junhui snorts. “Really? Because Minghao has roomed with Jungkook since their first year, and from what he’s said, Jungkook is the poster boy for the bad boy concept.”

Jimin grins knowingly. “That’s what he’d like for you to think. But we’re all friends here, and I think it’s time that I let you know just how sweet my adorable man is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are all going to be about this length. It's a bit short, so I'll try to update twice a week. But I want this to be a light, funny read, so there's that. Jikook is next!


	3. Jikook: My Slytherin Boyfriend is a Secret Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit late, haha. But hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this time.

_Jimin would be lying if he said wasn’t at all nervous about his upcoming anniversary with Jungkook. The younger Slytherin was – in his opinion – extremely cool and extremely picky. Jungkook always assured Jimin that he loved him, and he only teased him as a sign of his affection. But Jimin was a little sensitive, and sometimes Jungkook would go a too little far. Jimin always bottled his doubts up, but eventually he would spill to either one of his roommates or Taehyung._

“And you wonder why we have that impression of Jungkook”, Junhui mutters under his breath.

Joshua elbows him.

“Well, he doesn’t mean it in a mean way,” Jimin amends. “And I’ve talked about it with him since, so he’s toned it down. Anyways, let me continue.”

_Jimin tried to subtly ask Jungkook if he wanted anything specific for their anniversary. But each time, Jungkook only shrugged and smiled. He told Jimin not to worry, and that he had something planned. He just needed to wait for Jungkook in front of the Hufflepuff dorms at eight in the evening before their anniversary date._

_“Dress nicely,” Jungkook teased. “No sweatpants or sweatshirts. Wear something nice.”_

_Jimin huffed. “I own nice clothes!”_

_Jungkook smirked and patted Jimin on the head. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll wait for you, so don’t be late.”_

Junhui narrows his eyes. “Is this that time Josh and I walked in on you frantically digging through your closet for some wizarding formal wear?”

Jimin blushes. “Yes, but let’s not talk about that.”

“Didn’t you end up just going in your old suit?” Joshua asks.

Jimin nods. “Yeah, I was nervous about that. But it ended up being okay.”

_Jimin was so nervous on the night of their date. He didn’t have any wizarding formalwear, being a muggleborn. Jungkook was a pure-blood, and Jimin wondered if Jungkook would mind terribly that he was wearing a suit. Junhui and Joshua had told him that he looked fine, and he shouldn’t be worried at all. But Jimin couldn’t help but to worry a little. He was still learning about the Wizarding World, and he didn’t mess up their date._

_Jungkook arrived at eight o’clock, on the dot. When he saw Jimin he stared. Jimin noticed that Jungkook was wearing wizarding formalwear, and panicked._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t have any formal robes,” Jimin stammered. “I just have this muggle suit that my parents told me to bring for special occasions._

_Jungkook shook his head._

_“No, no. You look absolutely perfect. I’ve just never seen you dressed up before. You look beautiful.”_

_Jimin could feel the tips of his ears burning, so he ducked his head._

_“Thanks,” he replied shyly. “You look handsome.”_

_Jungkook smiled. “Let’s go.”_

_Jungkook took Jimin’s hand in his own, and they ambled through the hallways of Hogwarts until Jungkook stopped in front of a door. He let go Jimin’s hand and began to pace in front of the door. Finally, the door opened, and Jungkook took Jimin’s hand again._

_“Come in,” he said gently._

_Jimin gasped when he saw the inside of the room. There was a small table in the middle of a room dimly light by candles and fairy lights. In the middle of the table was a small bouquet of roses. Two chairs with elegant swirls on the backs were on either side of the table, and in front of each seat was a dessert._

_“Your favorite is bingsu, right?”_

_Jimin nodded dumbly and walked to the chair which had a small bowl of bingsu in front of it. Jungkook pulled the chair out of him. Jimin sat down, and Jungkook pushed the chair in._

_“I hope the red bean kind is okay.”_

_Jimin smiled. “It’s perfect.”_

_This time, it was Jungkook’s turn to blush._

_“I’m glad you like it.”_

_Jungkook sat down in his seat, and the two began to eat. Jimin fed Jungkook some of his bingsu, and Jungkook gave Jimin tastes of his chocolate cake. They chatted quietly until the dessert was completely consumed. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until soft music began to play. Jimin perked up at the sound of the music, and he turned to Jungkook with a small grin._

_“Come dance with me,” he requested._

_Jungkook flushed. “I can’t…I’m not so good at this kind of dancing.”_

_“Do you trust me?”_

_Jungkook nodded._

_Jimin stood up. “Then just follow me.”_

_Jungkook’s steps were awkward at first. He stumbled a little and he stepped on Jimin’s toes. But Jimin only chuckled as Jungkook stuttered and blushed furiously. The longer they danced, the better Jungkook got. By the time that they were sitting down for a rest, Jungkook was dancing well enough to lead._

_“I told you,” Jimin giggled._

_Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”_

_They sat in silence for a little longer, relishing in each other’s company. Suddenly, Jimin’s favorite slow song began to play, and Jungkook extended his hand to his boyfriend._

_“One last dance?” he asked with a little smile._

_Jimin grinned. “Of course.”_

_They swayed from side to side. Jimin rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, and Jungkook hugged Jimin close to him._

_“Hey, Jimin?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I love you.”_

_The words were so quiet that Jimin almost missed them. He raised his head from Jungkook’s shoulder to gaze up at the younger man. Jungkook’s eyes were downcast, and his face was red. Jimin smiled. He leaned up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek._

_“I love you too,” he murmured._

_Jungkook raised his head. The two grinned at each other for a few moments as the song died out._

_“Even if I tease you about being tiny and losing your things.”_

_Jimin scowled. “Oh, now you’ve ruined the moment.”_

_Jungkook only beamed cheekily, before taking Jimin’s face into his hands to kiss him thoroughly._

_“I mean it,” Jungkook mumbled, after they parted. “I love you.”_

_“Me too.”_

“Is the rest of this story PG?” Joshua asks worriedly.

“What’s PG?” Mingyu replies curiously.

Junhui stares incredulously at the younger Hufflepuff. “We need to take you to more muggle movies.”

Mingyu frowns. “I watched some of those with Wonwoo. But he never told me about PG.”

Junhui rolls his eyes. Jimin laughs.

“The rest of the story is perfectly PG, although I can’t say that for the rest of our relationship.”

Joshua wrinkles his nose. “As much I like you, Jimin, I don’t need to hear the details of your relationship with Jungkook. But honestly, I wasn’t expecting such a sweet gesture from him. He doesn’t really give off that vibe.”

Jimin laughs. “Jungkook’s actually very sweet and goofy. He just likes to keep up a cold and haughty front. He’s actually just shy.”

“To be fair,” Seokmin pipes up, “Most of the people who don’t know Jeonghan well would probably think that he’s incredibly nice.”

Jimin frowns. “Isn’t he?”

Everyone in the room turns to Joshua. Joshua sighs.

“Well, Jimin doesn’t know Jeonghan that well, but the rest of you have seen him pulling pranks on the rest of us. But even you guys don’t know what being in a relationship with him is like.”

Mingyu rests his face between his palms attentively.

“Do tell,” he urges.

Joshua sighs yet again.

“Well, I should tell you about the time that Jeonghan enlisted my help in surprising Seungcheol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihancheol is next! I hope jikook weren't too ooc in this.


	4. Jihancheol: My Slytherin Boyfriend is a Cunning Manipulator (and my Gryffindor Boyfriend is Gullible)

_Joshua knew nothing good was coming when Jeonghan sat down in his lap and started to smile at him._

_“Please don’t tell me you ruined Wonwoo’s day or pranked Minghao again,” Joshua sighed._

_Jeonghan simply fluttered his eyelashes at Joshua innocently._

_“Me?” he gasped in surprise. “I would never!”_

_Joshua frowned at him. Before either one of them could say another word, however, Seungcheol appeared and immediately attached himself to Joshua’s arm._

_“It’s so cold,” Seungcheol moaned. “Please just cuddle with me for the next two hours.”_

_“But I need Josh for something,” Jeonghan protested._

_Seungcheol pouted and widened his eyes. “But I’m cold and I’m more important. Right, Josh?”_

_Joshua was torn between just leaving his boyfriends to fend for themselves and trying to mediate between them._

“They’re so needy,” Junhui mumbles in surprise.

Joshua sighs. “Tell me about it. Anyways, Jeonghan shoved a pile of blankets at Seungcheol and dragged me off.”

_“What do you need me for?” Joshua asked, puzzled._

_Jeonghan had pried Seungcheol off of Joshua before throwing a pile of blankets at him and declaring that he was claiming Joshua for the next couple of hours. Seungcheol groaned about having Quidditch practice in half an hour. Jeonghan simply replied that he would have Joshua back by the time that he had showered and taken a short nap. Joshua wanted to argue that he wasn’t really up for being traded between his boyfriends, but Seungcheol had begrudgingly agreed, so Jeonghan had dragged him off._

_Jeonghan smiled widely. “Oh, you’ll see. Just come with me.”_

“It’s never a good thing when Jeonghan says that,” Junhui interrupts.

Mingyu is frowning, and Seokmin is leaning forward in anticipation. Jimin is just confused.

“So I followed him to the kitchens where he had me sneak us in.”

_“Why are we in the kitchens?” Joshua asked, completely miffed as Jeonghan searched around for something._

_“Oh nothing. Seungcheol just happens to have a cold, and he also just happens to be a big baby who refuses to drink his Pepper-up potion. So you and I are going to trick him into drinking it.”_

_Joshua wrinkled his nose. “Can’t we just convince him to drink it?”_

_Jeonghan grinned. “Nope. That’s just not fun enough. I want to trick him into drinking it then watch his face when he realizes that he’s taken the potion without knowing it.”_

_Joshua sighed. “Well, if you insist. What were you thinking of putting the potion with?”_

_“Now we’re talking. Help me find one of those fizzy drinks that Seungcheol likes.”_

_“A soda?”_

_“Yeah, one of those muggle drinks. I know the kitchens has a supply hidden somewhere.”_

_“I have a stash in my room, Jeonghan.”_

_“Oh. OH.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Jeonghan smiled widely and fluttered his eyelashes at Joshua again._

_“So. What do you say we take a trip to your room and get some of that fizzy stuff for our beloved Cheollie?”_

Jimin’s eyes widen suddenly as he stares at Joshua in outrage.

“You’re telling me you took soda from our super secret special stash to help Jeonghan trick Seungcheol?”

“It was for a good cause,” Joshua protests. “Seungcheol wouldn’t have taken the pepper-up potion otherwise.”

Jimin moans. “My soda collection…”

_Two hours later, Jeonghan and Joshua returned to the Hufflepuff dorms to find Seungcheol napping in the common room. Junhui had, no doubt, let the Gryffindor in._

”Look, our dorms should be shared,” Junhui interrupts. “We have the warmest dorms in the castle, and I don’t see why we can’t share some of that with other people.”

Joshua sighs. “Can I get through my story?”

Junhui rolls his eyes. “So far, all I’ve gotten is that your boyfriends are both big babies.”

“Word,” echoes Mingyu.

Junhui rolls his eyes again, muttering something about Mingyu’s outdated muggle slang. Joshua ignores them and continues with his story.

_“Cheollie,” Joshua called softly. “We’re back.”_

_Seungcheol opened one eye. When he saw Joshua, he immediately grabbed his waist and pulled him onto the couch and into his lap._

_“Good. Now cuddle with me until I stop sneezing.”_

_“We brought you something,” Jeonghan coaxed. “Guess what it is.”_

_“A blanket? Cuddles? Kisses? Because those would be super nice.”_

_“Nope. Even better.”_

_“A puppy?”_

_“Seungcheol, dogs aren’t allowed as pets at Hogwarts.”_

_“Then nothing else can beat that.”_

_Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol. Seungcheol was still huddled on the couch with Joshua in his lap. Seungcheol’s eyes were closed and he had rested his chin on Joshua’s shoulder. Joshua simply sat in Seungcheol’s lap helplessly as Jeonghan accessed the situation._

_Jeonghan took out his wand and muttered something. Suddenly, Joshua was standing next to him, and Seungcheol was pouting at them both._

_“Just let me sleep and cuddle,” Seungcheol whined._

_Jeonghan grinned._

_“Only if you drink this fizzy drink Joshua and I got you.”_

_Seungcheol perked up._

_“Where did you get soda at Hogwarts?” he demanded._

_Jeonghan smirked._

_“Not important. What is important is that you should drink it. Right now.”_

_Seungcheol considered._

_“You didn’t lace it with anything, did you?”_

_Jeonghan gasped. “You can suspect me all you want, but how can you suspect poor Joshua? This is from his secret stash.”_

_Joshua tried to convey to Jeonghan that he very much did not appreciate being sacrificed in this situation, but Jeonghan ignored him. Joshua grimaced internally._

_He really needed to be more assertive._

_Seungcheol frowned._

_“Joshua would never do anything to harm me. Okay. I’ll drink it.”_

_Jeonghan handed over the resealed can with glee. Joshua mentally convinced himself that he could let Seungcheol be fooled this time for the greater good of his health, and that Seungcheol would forgive him eventually._

_Seungcheol opened the can with glee and chugged the soda. Joshua watched nervously as Seungcheol finished the can. Before Seungcheol could say anything, steam began to pour out of his ears. He stared at Joshua._

_“How could you do this to me?”_

_Jeonghan patted Seungcheol’s head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You wouldn’t take the potion otherwise, and we didn’t want you to get sick.”_

_Seungcheol continued to stare at Joshua in disbelief. Joshua’s hands shot up in defense._

_“I just wanted you to feel better,” Joshua protested._

_Seungcheol pouted. “Can I at least get cuddles now?”_

_Joshua sighed in relief and Jeonghan smiled._

_“Of course.”_

“And since then, Seungcheol won’t eat anything I give him unless I eat it first,” Joshua concludes.

“If Jeonghan ever used his powers for evil I think the whole world would be in trouble,” Junhui muttered.

Seokmin frowns. “Jeonghan would never use his powers for evil.”

“Truth,” Mingyu echoes. “But Jeonghan does that sort of stuff for all of us. He’s always the one thinking of creative ways to get us to do our homework, owl our parents, and take our medicine. I’m not that surprised by this story.”

“I am,” Jimin protests. “I always thought Jeonghan was a little bit intimidating. This makes me see him in a whole new light. He just wants to make sure that you all get blankets and medicine. So that just leaves Jihoon has a stereotypical Slytherin, doesn’t it?”

“Minghao is a stereotypical Slytherin,” Junhui argues.

Jimin waves a hand dismissively. “He doesn’t act like one in front of most people, so it doesn’t count. When we think about the stereotypical bad Slytherin, isn’t Jihoon the shining example? He’s skilled, he doesn’t hesitate to get what he wants, and he’s scary as all heck.”

Mingyu laughs. “Jihoon isn’t that scary.”

Jimin frowns. “He’s the only Slytherin the entire school is unanimously scared of.”

Mingyu snorts. “Well, after my story, you’ll see that he’s not as scary as he seems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jigyu is up next!
> 
> And can I ask a little favor? I haven't gotten any feedback on this fic since the first chapter, and it would help me a lot if you guys could let me know what you think of the chapters that I've written so far. 
> 
> I'll be going on a trip soon-ish, so the last chapters should be coming out in a rush. :)


	5. Jigyu: My Slytherin Boyfriend is a Serial Cuddler

_Three weeks into dating Jihoon, Mingyu had noticed something._

_Jihoon was incredibly touchy._

_He found reasons to pet Mingyu’s hair or to grab onto Mingyu’s arm. Surprisingly, Jihoon always initiated their good-bye kisses._

_Sure, when they had just been childhood friends, Jihoon would often climb on his back for a piggy-back ride or smack him on the head for saying ridiculous things. But Jihoon wasn’t this level of clingy._

_Mingyu considered himself to be the clingy one. He was the one who always wanted to do the spooning, and he was always the one who hugged and petted and snuggled in relationships. Back when he was dating Wonwoo, the older Ravenclaw had complained of being suffocated at times._

“To be fair,” Seokmin interrupts, “You are kind of a giant koala.”

Mingyu pouts. “I just like hugging people, okay?”

“Wait a minute,” Joshua interrupts. “If Jihoon is more clingy than you are, then exactly how clingy is he? Because aside from Seungcheol, you’re the clingiest person I know.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part and continue in my story-telling.”

_Today was no different. Mingyu had snuck Jihoon into his dorm so that they could spoon on his bed while pretending to do reading for their classes. Mingyu lay on his side, skimming through his potions textbook. Jihoon laid with his back resting on Mingyu’s stomach. It was a strange way to cuddle, but they both were able to read comfortably, so they didn’t worry too much about it._

_Mingyu was just finishing his chapter when Jihoon suddenly set down his book and sighed. Before Mingyu could react, Jihoon was curled into his side like some sort of incredibly adorable armadillo. Mingyu held his breath. Jihoon’s breathing had evened out, and he had fallen asleep. Mingyu had no idea of how Jihoon had managed to fall asleep within fifteen seconds, but knowing Jihoon’s insomniac tendencies, he wasn’t surprised._

_After an hour into Jihoon’s nap, Mingyu really needed to pee. He tried to slowly shift away from Jihoon. At first, everything was fine. Mingyu was just about to swing his feet over to the side of the bed when Jihoon grabbed his waist._

_“’m tired. Stay with me,” he muttered._

_Mingyu spluttered. On one hand, his boyfriend was being unbelievably adorable and he couldn’t just leave him there. On the other hand, he was going to pee his pants if he stayed any longer._

“So what did you do?” Seokmin interrupts in fascination.

Mingyu sulks. “I had to leave. Jihoon shoved me off the bed when I told him that I was going to pee my pants.

“So that’s it?” Junhui questioned. “Honestly, I was expecting a little more.”

“I’m not done yet! There IS more!”

_A similar event happened the next week. Mingyu waited for Jihoon to finish quidditch practice. When Jihoon emerged from the lockers freshly showered, he jumped onto Mingyu’s back. Mingyu chattered to Jihoon quietly about his day with Jihoon giving an affirmative noise in response every now and then._

_Mingyu carried Jihoon back to the Hufflepuff dorms, as he usually did. When they reached Mingyu and Seokmin’s room, Mingyu squatted down to let Jihoon off. To his surprised, Jihoon clung on harder._

_“Jihoon, we’re back at the dorms.”_

_“Umf,” Jihoon replied._

_“Jihoonie…”_

_“’M tired. Lemme sleep.”_

_Mingyu sighed. “Wouldn’t you rather sleep on the bed?”_

_Jihoon perked up at the word “bed.” He climbed down Mingyu’s back and plopped onto Mingyu’s bed. Mingyu was about to see if he could get Jihoon something warm to drink, but he found that Jihoon had grabbed onto the back of his cloak._

_“Stay,” Jihoon demanded._

_“Don’t you want something warm to drink? Your hands are freezing.”_

_And then, it happened._

_Jihoon pouted. He widened his eyes and jutted up his lower lips._

_Mingyu couldn’t believe his eyes._

_“Please, Minggu?” Jihoon pleaded._

_Mingy couldn’t believe his ears. Had Jihoon’s voice gotten higher?_

“Wait a minute, Jihoon hates acting cute,” Seokmin exclaims. “You’re telling us that Jihoon willingly acted cute for you?”

Mingyu shrugs. “I didn’t believe it at first either.”

Jimin is at a loss for words as he stares at Mingyu with his jaw hanging open.

“I don’t even think I’ve ever seen Jihoon smile,” he says in awe. “Maybe once.”

“So did you cuddle with him?” Junhui asks.

Mingyu nods. “Yeah. We just spooned until dinner.”

Seokmin makes a face. “Is that what you do when you’re alone in our room?”

“We don’t do anything you wouldn’t do in Soonyoung’s room.”

Seokmin shrugs. “Touché.”

_Mingyu finally mustered up the courage to ask Jihoon about his touchiness. They were cuddling – again – in Jihoon’s room, and Jihoon’s head was resting on his chest. Mingyu almost felt bad for having to ruin the moment, but he needed answers._

_“Jihoonie,” he began, “Can I ask you something?”_

_Jihoon snorted. “You just did.”_

_“No, I meant something else.”_

_“You’re going to ask anyways. Go ahead.”_

_Mingyu took a deep breath._

_“Doyoureallylikecuddling?” he rushed out._

_Jihoon tilted his head to stare at Mingyu._

_“Say that again?”_

_“Uh..l’ve noticed…You really like cuddling and…I dunno…I always thought that you didn’t like being touched, but you always initiate cuddling, and I just…I don’t know. I’m just surprised. It’s not bad. It’s just not what I expected. And you don’t need to stop or anything. I’m just…Curious?”_

_Jihoon flopped onto his stomach to rest his chin on Mingyu’s chest. He stared up at Mingyu, and Mingyu stared down at him._

_“You’re just…Very cuddly,” Jihoon replied after a moment. “And you’re very comfortable.”_

_“That’s it?” Mingyu asked in shock._

_Jihoon flushed._

_“I also…Just really like cuddling in general…With you.”_

_Mingyu grinned. “Are you telling me you’re a cuddle monster?”_

_Jihoon smacked Mingyu on the shoulder. Mingyu just laughed as Jihoon turned redder._

_“Is liking cuddling with my boyfriend a crime?”_

_“No. But it’s just…I never thought you would be a big fan of cuddling and kissing. You hate it when people touch you.”_

_Jihoon buried his face into Mingyu’s chest._

_“Shut up,” he mumbled. “I like it when you touch me.”_

_Mingyu raised a hand to ruffle Jihoon’s hair._

_“Well, as long as I’m the only one.”_

_Jihoon snorted. “Trust me. Soonyoung got a black eye the last time he tried to kiss me on the cheek. You should consider yourself lucky.”_

_“I consider myself lucky to be with you.”_

“Mingyu you’re so cheesy,” Seokmin groans.

“Shut up, Seokmin, I’ve heard your gross nicknames for Soonyoung.”

“But still,” Junhui interrupts. “The most important thing we have learned today is that Mingyu is, in fact, not the clingiest person we know. And I now have additional blackmail on Jihoon.”

“I don’t even want to know who else you have blackmail on,” Joshua mutters.

Jimin just laughs.

Suddenly, a figure hurdles through the open window and lands on Jimin’s bed. The group stares at the person, startled. Everyone has their hands on their wands, and no one dares to breathe.

“Merlin’s pants, I really should have thought that one through,” the person mutters.

“Hoseok?” Jimin shrieks in disbelief.

Jung Hoseok untangles himself from his cloak and tumbles down to the floor where he makes himself at home. He grins at the group.

“Hello, everyone! I just came by to wish you guys happy graduation. And I see I’ve stumbled in on a party. What’d I miss?”

They all laugh whole-heartedly, until Jimin calms down enough to say, “We’re been talking about our Slytherin boyfriends. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to add, would you?”

Hoseok grinned widely. “Do I? Remember when Yoongi and I dated for a few months?”

“The Min Yoongi?” Mingyu asks.

Hoseok nods. “The one and only. Well, I can tell you about the time that Yoongi got into a fight on my behalf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonseok is next!


	6. Yoonseok: My Slytherin Ex-boyfriend was a Cute Badass

_Hoseok likes to think that he’s a pretty tough guy. Sure, he’s easy to startle, and he’s the human version of the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz, but he’s got pretty thick skin. He feels good about himself, and he doesn’t let anyone else make him think otherwise._

_But this was just a little bit too much._

_Gryffindors could be some of the nicest people around, but Hoseok had also discovered that they could be some of the meanest. There were a group of Gryffindors in his year that hadn’t stopped heckling him for weeks. It was easy at first. He just shrugged it off and walked away. But now…Now it was getting a little harder to deal with._

“Did this happen before the rest of us came to Hogwarts?” Jimin asks suddenly. Because I don’t remember this.”

Hoseok nods. “Yeah. This was right before you and Tae came to Hogwarts. So I was in my second year, Yoongi and Seokjin were third years, and Namjoon was a first year.”

_Hoseok was leaving the library when he heard them again._

_“Well if it isn’t Jung Hoseok, wuss extraordinaire,” one of them drawled._

_Hoseok tried to walk faster in order get away from them, but he wasn’t fast enough. They got in front of him and blocked his path. They were taller than him, and they were just a little older._

_“Excuse me,” Hoseok said cheerfully. He tried to smile. “Please let me pass.”_

_“Don’t think so,” another said. “You can’t run away this time. Why don’t you man up and face us this time, huh? Show us you can actually use magic and not some kind of a squib that runs away from everything.”_

_Hoseok tried to sneak around them, but they were faster. As soon as he was heading in one direction, they would move to block him. He just wasn’t fast enough._

_“Please move,” Hoseok requested calmly. “I need to get to class.”_

_“Make us.”_

“What a bunch of jerks,” Jimin mutters under his breath. The rest of the group nods silently in agreement.

“Well, they didn’t get push me around long,” Hoseok assures. “Because then, Yoongi showed up.”

_“Hey. Why don’t you go drink your own piss instead of bothering other people?”_

_Hoseok peered between two of the hulking Gryffindors to see Yoongi powerwalking towards them. His eyes were narrowed to slits and he was scowling fiercely._

_The Gryffindors turned to face Yoongi._

_“Oh, so your tiny little boyfriend is here? Merlin, you can’t even fight your own battles.”_

_“Don’t insult my boyfriend with that filthy mouth of yours,” Yoongi hissed._

_Before Hoseok could react, Yoongi was onto the Gryffindors without using magic. He had simply launched his entire body at the three, kicking, biting, and punch as hard and as fast as he could. The Gryffindors were so startled by the nonmagical fight that they had all dropped their wands in shock and were flailing to get Yoongi off of them. But Yoongi was tough, and no amount of screaming, crying, and flailing could get him to let go of the three._

_“What is going on here?” a professor roared._

_The Gryffindors immediately grabbed their wands and scattered, leaving a stunned Hoseok and a bruised Yoongi to face the professor._

_“Professor, they were bullying Hoseok first,” Yoongi replied. “I was simply defending him. They blocked his path and were insulting him. You can take as many points as you want from Slytherin as long as you take three times the amount of points from Gryffindor.”_

_“It’s my fault,” Hoseok rushed out. “I should have just left. It won’t happen again, Professor.”_

_The professor sighed. “I won’t take any points from Slytherin this time, Yoongi. You’ve never lied to me before, and Hoseok has never lied to me. If they bother you again, I will personally speak to their head of house. Go to the infirmary to get mended. I will let this slide once. If they attack you again, report them to me. I don’t sanction students getting into brawls. Understood?”_

_The two nodded._

_“Good. Now to go the infirmary before those bruises swell any further.”_

“You’re telling me Yoongi took on three giant Gryffindors by himself without getting any points taken?” Mingyu exclaims incredulously. “No wonder he’s such a legend.”

Hoseok laughs. “Well, he’s an Auror now, so that probably doesn’t do anything to diminish his legend. But yeah. We were lucky that the professor was nice about the whole ordeal. And after that, none of them bothered me again.”

_Hoseok took Yoongi to the infirmary, where the nurse scolded Yoongi for getting into yet another fight and told them that she wouldn’t mend him anymore if he kept on getting into fights. Yoongi had merely shrugged and told her that he wouldn’t make any promises that he couldn’t keep._

_Hoseok hovered awkwardly as the nursed finished applying essence of dittany to Yoongi’s cuts and put ointment on his worst bruises. When she was done, she shooed them out and told Yoongi to come back for another dosage later._

_“Thanks…For standing up for me.”_

_“It’s what I should have done,” Yoongi grunts._

_“Well, it was very brave of you. And very kind.”_

_To Hoseok’s surprise, Yoongi blushed._

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mingyu blurts. “THE Min Yoongi blushed? I’ve never seen him blush.”

“Yeah, even when they caught him and Seokjin making out in the library,” Jimin adds. “He just doesn’t get embarrassed.”

Hoseok shrugs. “Well, both Seokjin and I have seen him blush, so…”

_“If I’m not going to stand up for my boyfriend, then who am I going to stand up for,” Yoongi mumbled gruffly. He pressed a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek._

_Hoseok grinned and squished Yoongi’s face with both of his hands._

_“You’re so cute!” he exclaimed gleefully._

_Yoongi frowned. “I’m not cute. I’m badass.”_

_“You’re a cute badass.”_

“And that, children, is the story of how Yoongi beat up three guys and still managed to remain cute.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “You’re the only person aside from Seokjin who would describe Yoongi as cute.”

“Terrifying is a more apt word,” Junhui agrees. “I used to think that Jihoon was more terrifying than Yoongi. But I think I’ve changed my mind. Jihoon is more terrifying on a regular basis. Yoongi is terrifying when he needs to me.”

“He just sleeps most of the time,” Jimin adds. “He’s just a grumpy grandpa who occasionally turns into a badass fighter.”

The group quiets down. More snacks are consumed.

“So,” Mingyu begins after a moment. “What is our conclusion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusions will be discussed in the next chapter, haha. I'll try to get that out as soon as possible.


	7. Outro: Slytherins, Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, and/or left kudos!  
> Here's the outro. :)

“Well, today we’ve learned that Minghao is not an innocent angel, Jungkook is actually a romantic, we should never trust Jeonghan even if it’s for our own good, Jihoon is weak for cuddles, and Yoongi can and will beat up three guys at once,” Jun summarizes. “Or did I miss out anything?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “Nope. I think that just about sums it up.”

“It’s interesting to see how all of them have such different sides though,” Joshua muses. “People don’t see the devious side of Jeonghan that often.”

“And Jungkook will probably just turn red if he knew that I told you about our first anniversary,” Jimin adds with a laugh.

“We can’t really put them into any boxes can we?”

Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement to Hoseok’s words.

“Maybe it’s the hidden sides of the Slytherins that has us all attracted to them?” Junhui suggests.

Mingyu shrugs. “I mean, that’s all we talked about.”

“As a neutral, non-Slytherin-dating person, I think that’s probably the reason,” Seokmin says. “And I’m dating Soonyoung. So that should say a lot.”

Everyone laughs.

The conversation turns to other topics, but everyone still thinks just a little bit about their own Slytherin sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking a break from multi-chapter fics in this AU. I have a couple of one-shot ideas floating around, so look around for those! Otherwise, I'll be working on some other multi-chapter projects in different AUs and the occasional one-shot. :)


End file.
